


It's Not Love! It's Only Crush!

by FluffyTuna27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Female Character, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTuna27/pseuds/FluffyTuna27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About two idiots inlove that they are not even realizing that they are inlove with each other. So get ready with fluffs and funny moments! GXFEM!27</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love! It's Only Crush!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**_Natsuki's POV_ **

"Waahhh! He's online, he's online!" Is what I said when I was checking the people who are still online in facebook. And I saw Giotto-san's name in the online panel, I squealed. To tell you the truth, Giotto di Vongola-san, he's the most handsome, the kindest, and the coolest person I've ever met. How did I meet him? We always see each other in school. Well, it's me who always look at him. There was one time he helped me, and I was being bullied that time. And that was the first time I felt something weird, my face heated up and that was when I started to get conscious about myself. 

_ Flashback  _

_ "Hey Dame-Tsuki! Give us some money!" Mochida, the leader of the bullies ordered.  _

_ "M-Mochida-san! I'm s-sorry, I don't have any money.." Natsuki nervously said.  _

_ "HUH?! Give me your bag!" Said Mochida as he suddenly grabbed the bag of Natsuki.  _

_ "No! Please! Someone, please help me!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think someone will go in this deserted part of the school?! Now give me your bag!" Mochida continued to grab Natsuki's bag. But when Mochida almost had the bag, a hand held his shoulder. He turned around and shouted. "Who the fuck held my shoulde-" When Mochida and the other bullies saw the person who held Mochida's shoulder, they paled. "A-Ah… Vongola-senpai!"  _

_ The person who held Mochida's shoulder, now known, Vongola-senpai, smiled coldly that was unnoticed by Mochida and his gang. "So guys, what are you doing in here? This place is forbidden for the students to enter.  _

_ "A-Ah! Sorry Vongola-senpai! We just saw Dame-Tsuki entered and tried to stop her but she just won't listen to us.. " Mongrelda (Mochida, and intentional. XD) panickly said. Vongola 'hmm'ed' in response then glared. "But it seems that you're hurting the little girl." The bullies started sweating bullets. _

_ "Fortunate for you that I was the one who found you." Vongola said. Thinking what would happen if Kyouya or Alaude was the one who found them. "Give back the bag to the little girl." Giotto ordered, Mochida obeyed immediately.  _

_ Giotto removed his hand from Mochida's shoulder. He smiled coldly, now noticed by the bullies. "You may now go."  _

_ The bullies ran. Giotto sighed, he looked at the little girl and neared her. When he saw that she's wearing the school's uniform, he halted. He eyed the girl seriously and was surprised to see Natsuki. He then continued walking, he then helped Natsuki stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked, Natsuki nodded, blushing.  _

_ "Is that so? Good then. Come on, I'll accompany you to the gate." Natsuki shook her head, still looking on the ground. "S… Kay… alk.. n … M.. wn…" Tsuki muttered.  _

_ "Pardon?" _

_ "I-It's okay.. I'll walk on my own.." Natsuki said.  _

_ "B-But.."  _

_ "No, it's okay.. I'm fine…" Then Natsuki faced Giotto, smiling a little and said thank you to Giotto. Giotto, in a daze, started to realize what he just saw and blushed.  _

_ Flashback End  _

Here I am, lying on my bed with my laptop on my stomach. "Why are you so handsome?" I unknowingly smiled as I stared at his profile picture. 

When are you going to chat with me? 

It's okay even though you're just going to send me a smiley. No, even a period. I will be happy enough. 

"Waaaahhh! This is frustrating! Just why won't you leave my mind?!" 

_ You're so dramatic Tsuki!  _

Oh, shut the hell up, conscience. 

Oh, hi Readers out there! My name's Sawada Natsuki, 14 years old. Studying in Namimori Middle School. A no good student who trips on thin air, with under-average scores and with big glasses. Or so they thought. I am known by people as DS. As Delinquent SkyZ. 

Who is she? She is the mysterious singer-composer in Namimori Middle. Not even the principal nor Kyouya and Alaude knows her identity. Well, it's been months since I broadcasted my latest song. 

And now, I think I will delay my song. It's just that, I'm in no mood to compose. And I'm just here, looking at Giotto-san's profile, – ehem. Coughstalkingcough. 

I looked at the online panel, he's still online. I wanted to chat him but, I'm shy! 

Well, there's a saying that boys will always do the first move right? 

_ Tch. Don't be too assuming Tsuki. You'll regret that.  _

As I said conscience, shut up! 

Well, it's only admiration. Giotto-san is my crush. 

I unconsciously clicked Giotto-san's name in the online panel. "Waahh! Close it, close it, close it!" But when I was about to close it, I hesitated and didn't close it anymore.

I just stared at it. What will I type?! 

_ Aww. Don't be shy~.. Why don't you let me take over and chat with him?  _

Shut up, SkyZ. If you're the one who will talk to him, then that's not me, it's you. 

I looked at the clock. I sighed, it's two o'clock in the morning. Well, I'm not sleepy yet and I'm reading novels in the internet. Then I looked at the chat box I opened, specifically, Giotto-san's chatbox. 

Waahhh… What will I type? 

Hi? 

Hello? 

Wazzup? 

WAAAHHHH!

"Waahh.. Why is it you?! Why does it be to be you I have a crush with?! Why is it that you're taken already?! Waahh!" Yeah, you're reading it right readers, Giotto-san is already taken. He has a girlfriend. I looked up his cover photo. His girlfriend is really beautiful. 

I sighed. 

_ That's why I told you, don't expect anymore.. Just sleep, or you're eyebags will get bigger! Your chance will be smaller if you became ugly! Bwahahaha!  _

"SkyZ, shut up!" Now I shouted.. 

SkyZ, good thing for you, you're a conscience if not, you're dead. 

_ Good for me then.. Bwahahahaha!  _

I sighed exasperatedly.. 

I'm still staring at the chat box, not knowing to type. I looked up the photo of Giotto-san again.. Waahh, why are you so handsome?! 

Then I saw his girlfriend. 

I gave up. 

"I give up!" I looked at the clock, 3 a.m. I'm starting to get sleepy.. 

There's really no hope. 

"It's only a crush then why does my heart hurts so much?!" My eyes got teary but I wiped it off immediately. I shook my head. I closed the chat box and logged out, I closed my laptop and went to sleep. 

_** Giotto's POV  ** _

Waahh! Look me, she logged off! 

You idiot Giotto! 

There's so much time earlier and you didn't chat her! 

AGAIN. 

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?! I LOST MY CHANCE AGAIN!" I shouted as I face-palm. 

A/N: This is done. Thanks for reading! Comments and feedbacks will be very much appreciated! XD


End file.
